The School Rush
by iminyourimagination
Summary: Painful getting out of the door in the morning? multiply it by three, and you've got the contents of this story! basically the madness before visiting King's Cross; knitting, sandwiches and a lonely owl in the corner.


As a family of five rushed about their house, shoving huge brown trunks through doors and hearding children about the corridors, a lonely owl cage sat by the door; it's occupant watching eagerly.

'Mum, I cant find my knitting!' Lily Potter whined, her face upset and irritated.

'why on _earth_ do you need that knitting! You're not going anywhere that you need knitting for, really, are you?' Ginny called from the messy kitchen.

'No, but I like to keep myself busy in the car.' Her daughter argued back, her satchel around her shoulder.

'Love, the last time you brought that knitting, you did everything BUT knit with it.' Harry shoed her out of the doorway. 'you managed to get Albus twice in the eye and James had several red marks on his arm, which looked like something you might have done.'

'No I did NOT! They were poking each other with my needles! And the result was that I had to start all over again...' Lily grumbled and absent-mindedly kicked one of James's shoes.

'yes, well; I dont want you to bring it again, Lily.' Harry protested. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted 'And no, I will not '_magic it up',_either. I dont think your mother would particularly like to find child skewers in the back of the car... the paperwork would be awful...' Harry steered her out of the front door hurriedly. 'Ginny!'

'What?' she called, an air of frustration in her voice.

'Have you got their lunches?'

'Yes, but I doubt they'll eat them! Me and Ron never ate ours...'

'At least you had a lunch to eat!' Harry laughed and dragged another smaller bag out of the door. There was a loud THUMP from the floor above, and both parents looked at each other with tired faces.

'BOYS!' they both called, as Ginny floated the sandwiches through the kitchen and into the hallway, where they hovered, waiting to be taken by each of the boys. Footsteps pounded against the ceiling and then down the staircase as the two raced each other for the nicest sandwich. 'they're both the same filling, kids,' Ginny called from a doorway, but the boys paid no attention, as they squabbled. 'Oi! Get off, James! I had it first-'

'-yes, but then I took it, so stuff you.'

'Dad, did you just hear-?'Harry gave a flick of his wand and the boys flew apart, a sandwich in each of their hands.

Ginny came out of the kitchen with a small pouch each for the boys. 'this is the money for the first term we took out at Gringotts. _Spend wisely, please._ Last time, James began betting, and all he got was a gobstone which blew up in his bag and began _eating_ his uniform, which took me several hours to figure out how to repare, so I wont be very happy if it happens again. Clear?'

'yes, mum.' They chorused. Harry smirked, but then pointed at the trunks in all seriousness.

'if you put them in the car now, boys, like we told you to an hour ago, then we wont leave them behind, will we?' he said, his voice patronising. The boys just stood there with their sandwiches and a pouch for each, looking very irritated. 'NOW, please!' Ginny and Harry said together.

The boys trungled off, heaving their suitcases into the car, but Lily had something else on her mind. 'Dad, can I have a rabbit?'

'no, darling. Not now.'

'rat?'

'no, Lily. We talked about this,' Ginny said blandly.

'how ab-'

'no, we already have two owls, we do not need any other of anything.'

'not a cat, then.'

'not unless you want two less owls. Hermione's cat was and still is known for eating animals smaller and with feathers. Ate that pigeon, remember?' Harry remenissed.

'yes...i do.' Ginny grimaced. 'anyway, CAR.' She shoed her daughter back out again, Harr followed and shut the door. They started the car, and almost drove off, until the door flung open again and Harry said 'ruddy owl!' and picked the small, feathery spectator that was overly enjoying the scenery of a quiet house.


End file.
